It is known to provide modular arrangements for use in electrical power distribution. These modular arrangements include control devices like molded case circuit breakers of standard dimensions that are adapted to be plugged onto busbars to establish their electrical connection, e.g., British Patent Nos. 1,161,030 and 1,181,893. The entire teachings and disclosures of these patents are incorporated by reference herein.
The modular arrangements also include monitoring equipment like branch meter socket plug-in units. An example of a meter unit is sold commercially by the Square D Company, the assignee hereof, under the classification Commercial Metering Equipment.
Due to the physical constraints of many installations, it is desirable to minimize the width of the distribution board utilizing such a modular arrangement. To overcome this problem, the electrical connections to the modular circuit breaker must be accessed in cramped quarters, increasing the time needed to complete the installation or servicing.
Another problem encountered by modular arrangements is that the modular design itself often fosters time consuming and expensive assembly and connection of branch lines between compartments within the distribution board. The poor organization of internal connections compounds the tight-fit of the modules which may also lead to safety problems.
The art needs a new and improved distribution board and accompanying components like a meter socket assembly which complement each other. By organizing the electrical connections made to each meter socket assembly and between other compartments in the distribution board, their set-up, expansion, and servicing is safe, inexpensive and quick. The present invention provides such an improved distribution board and meter socket assembly.